Nightwing: Assault On Blüdhaven
by DamianCleo
Summary: The story of Nightwing and an important kid... Flame Clevis
1. Strike

**Disclaimer- I only own Flame Clevis, Redwing and the Redwing Suit**

**Images**

** art/Nightwing-350555224**

Chapter 1 Strike

"You know what Batman, I quit being Robin, I'll take on another alter ego, protect a city of my own"

That was five years ago. Nightwing was eighteen. Now he lives in Blüdhaven, New Jersey, a city fifteen miles south of Gotham City, New York. Now that really doesn't matter. Nightwing has gotten lonely after these five years. All he has is a butler at Greyson Hall whom he saw only during daytime. He needed someone for all times. He has a suit back when he first became Robin that he never used. It looks like his suit now except it is red without indents and curves around the back with a grey cape. The only problem was it was build for a nine year old, yeah when they grew he could always make new ones but he wanted the original one used.

He continued to Perch on the gargoyle. "Nothing is happening that's strange and unusual." He mumbled to himself. Just then he heard a gunshot near Blüdhaven elementary. "Jacques get a reading of that gunshot" he said in his ear com. "yes master" a French accented person replied. Nightwing jumped off the gargoyle and glided towards the sound. He grappled up to the top of the school. "No, please no, I just came to get my sons backpack!" a woman's voice cried out. "Quiet lady" a man's voice said. "Ya know when a man robbed a woman in ancient Egypt they had to marry, you don't want that, now do ya?" Nightwing chimed in. "Whatta you doin' 'ere!" the man said. Nightwing grabbed the gun out of his hand and knocked him out. He walked over to the woman. "Are you ok Ms?" He asked. "Veno and yes I'm fine now go away" she said. Nightwing walked off as a police report came in. "We have a possible Murder in the ally off of 22nd street, subject may be armed".


	2. Flame Clevis

**Disclaimer- I only own Flame Clevis, Redwing and the Redwing Suit**

**Images (one added almost every chapter)**

** art/Nightwing-350555224**

** #/d5ss1dz**

Chapter 2 Flame Clevis

Flame was normally abused by his alcoholic father, but when he pulled a knife on him he was scared. He couldn't run because he was tied to a pole. "You have disobeyed me again Flame, Now another punishment!" his father shouted. Just then a black pointed metal thing knocked the knife out of his father's hand. A nightarang! Nightwing jumped down and handcuffed his father just as the police arrived. Nightwing cut the rope tying Flame to the pole. "What's your name kid" he asked. "Flame Clevis" Flame replied. Just then a policeman walked up to them. "We are taking you to Blüdhaven Orphanage kid." He said. Flame went with the cop. "sun is rising in an hour, Master" Jacques rang in Nightwing's ear. "OK" Nightwing replied back. He walked towards Blüdhaven Tower.

Flame sat in the back of the police car, watching the buildings flash by. When they got to the orphanage he was introduced to the other kids; Jake Thames, Katrina Grant, and Lightning Hunter. "Hey shorty" Katrina said. "I'm not short" flame said through clenched teeth. Flame sat down on the couch. "You know the superheroes, well Flash is the best." Lightning said. He continued on about how flash could beat ever villain known to man, he was stronger than Superman and blah blah blahbity blah. Around 6:30am Flame went to bed. At 8:30 everyone had to get up, and eat breakfast. They had pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and strawberry crepes. Flame ate slowly. Just then someone knocked at the door, and Katrina got up to answer it.


	3. Blüdhaven Orphanage

**Sorry for the short chapters this is one of my longer ones, and sorry for the delay and yes I know I haven't asked this before but please review**

**Disclaimer- I only own Flame Clevis, Redwing and the Redwing Suit**

**Images (one added almost every chapter)**

** art/Nightwing-350555224**

** #/d5ss1dz**

Chapter 3- Blüdhaven Orphanage

Dick waited at the door of Blüdhaven Orphanage. A young girl, about 12 opened the door. She led him to the headmistress. He sat down across from her as the young girl left.

"I read your email and resume and it appears you can adopt kids. Let's go meet the kids" the headmistress said. The two walked out to the dining room where four kids were eating breakfast.

"Everyone meet Richard Grayson" the headmistress said.

"Hi I'm Jake Thames age 15" Said one blond kid who was bulky.

"I'm Katrina Grant age 12" Said the girl who opened the door.

"I'm Lightning Hunt-er age tree" said a young red haired boy.

"Flame Clevis, 9" said Flame the boy he rescued last night.

"Each of you will talk to Richard alone." The headmistress said. Jake took Dick into a separate room. They sat down on the couch

"Well basically my parents were killed" Jake said and then walked off. Katrina came in.

"My parents dropped me off here" She said and walked out. Lightning walked in.

"I never knew my parents" He said. Then he walked out.

"Will anyone let me comment" Dick asked himself. Just then Flame came in.

"Hi" He said.

"Hello" Dick replied.

"My father was abusive and I never knew my mother that's why I'm here" Flame said to Dick. Then Flame walked out. The headmistress walked in and took Dick back to her office.

"Have you decided who you want to adopt?" the headmistress asked.

"Yeah Flame Clevis" Dick replied. The headmistress gave him a paper to sign. Dick signed it Richard J. Greyson. He gave the paper back to the headmistress.

"We need an address to send him to" She said.

"4473 North Fistfall Drive" He told her. Then he walked outside and climbed on his motorcycle and drove home. Jacques was waiting for him.

"Dinner is ready, Master Greyson." Jacques said.

"Jacques turn the guest bedroom into a permanent bedroom." Dick told him.

"Why Master?" Jacques asked.

"I adopted a kid, Flame Clevis is his name and he is nine years old" Dick responded._ I'm not going on patrol tonight _Dick thought to himself as he went inside and ate.


	4. Work?

**Disclaimer- I only own Flame Clevis, Redwing, and the Redwing suit**

**Please review.**

**Gave up on images.**

**But 1 last try**

** art/Redwing-350571469**

**Chapter 4 Work?**

**Flame was put in a car. He was told he was getting adopted by Richard John Grayson the man that came to the orphanage yesterday. He was excited. When he arrived a butler was waiting for him. The headmistress left him here.**

** "Master Clevis, follow me to meet Master Grayson" the butler said, Flame followed him to an office. Just then Dick came out off it.**

** "Ah Jacques take Flame to the car" he said. The butler took Flame to a garage and put him in a car. Dick arrived shortly after. The car started to leave.**

** "Flame I need to tell you something. I am Nightwing." Dick told Flame. Flame stared at Dick in shock. "Let me guess, you want ME to be your sidekick?" Flame asked.**

** "Your hero name would be Redwing. So what do you say?" Dick asked.**


	5. Patrol

**Disclaimer- I only own Redwing, Flame Clevis, and the Redwing Suit.**

Chapter 5- Patrol

"Totally" Flame said.

"Good then we can go on patrol now, a quick daytime patrol to get you ready for night" Dick said. Just then the car stopped. Dick got out and so did Flame. Flame looked around in amazement at the big cave filled with computers, technology, and the Nightwing symbol above the computer and on the floor. Flame then saw a black suit with a grey cape and red symbol like Nightwing's but no indents. Dick took the suit out of the case and gave it to Flame.

"Put it on" Dick said as he went off to put on his suit. Flame Put the suit on and found it comfortably. He waited for Nightwing inside a SR-71 blackbird with the Nightwing symbol on it. Dick hopped in and turned it on.

"Let's fly" he said as they took off. Redwing looked out the window and saw nothing going on in the city below.

"There's not gonna be much considering all the action happens at night." Nightwing told him.

"Really?" Redwing asked.

"Yep" Nightwing replied. They flew back to the cave and landed. Redwing hopped out of the plane, took off his suit and ran up some stairs that led to Grayson Hall. Dick just chuckled as he took off his suit and followed to catch up with him.


	6. Sister?

**Disclaimer- I only own Redwing, Flame Clevis, and the Redwing Suit**

Chapter 6 Sister?

"Wait up Flame you are the most hyper kid I have ever met" Dick shouted. Earlier today Flame first got in his Redwing suit. Now Flame was running around. Just then someone knocked at the door. Flame suddenly ran up to Dick.

"You said you wouldn't have any visitors." He said.

"As far as I knew of. Jacques get the door" Dick said.

"Yes Master Grayson" Jacques voice came from the other room. Jacques then walked in his eyes wide with shock. "Master Grayson, Miss Koriand'r is here" Jacques said.

"Let her in" Dick said. Jacques left and came back with a red haired woman.

"Dick may I tell you somethi…Who is the young male child?" the girl asked.

"This is Flame, I adopted him Star." Dick told her. She walked over to Flame.

"You must have been eating a lot." Flame said. Koriand'r stared at Flame.

"No you can tell Flame that she is pregn-ant" Dick said.

"Yes Dick you are the father" Koriand'r replied.

"Uh ok. Do you know if it's a boy or girl" Dick asked.

"Girl, I want her name to be Kori" Koriand'r answered.

"Ok" Dick replied.

"I have a sister too?" Flame said.

"Yes Flame. Starfire How come you didn't tell me this before?" Dick asked.

"I don't know" Starfire replied. Just then a police report came on.

"_The vigilante known as Deathstroke is attacking civilians on Seymour Street" _It said.

"Star stay here I have to deal with this" Dick said as he and Flame ran down towards the Nightcave.


End file.
